Naruto: The Fox, The Wolf And The Dragon Book 1
by Dragonflame9876
Summary: Legends, what are they? Are they actions of some famous hero? Are they stories? Well whatever a legend might be it always has an ending. Now what about the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Three people walked down the street, at different locations, at the same time. Suddenly, as if they were one person, they stopped and looked up at he sky, with the same wish; they wished for a friend.

Naruto age five

He turned towards the angry shouts he heard, then turned and ran away.

Ice age eight

She sighed as she heard her name called. So with another sigh, this one of irritation, she returned home.

Ryu Kitsune age N/A

He took another step and then his head snapped to the moon in surprise, a few moments later it became anger. He vanished in a torrent of black flames.

What is a legend? More importantly, where does it begin?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Fox, The Wolf, And The Dragon Book 1

Chapter 1 At the beginning

Naruto age 8

"OH CRAP! I'm going to be late on my first day!" is what people heard as a orange blur shot past them. The blur is one Naruto Uzumaki, Son of the Yodamine Hokage Minito Namikaze, jinjuuriki of the great Kyuubi No Kitsune. Also said Uzumaki was late for his first day of the Shinobi Academy, which is not good. Unfortunately for the blond, class hadn't started so he was running for nothing, fortunately class hadn't started. Soon he arrived at the academy but didn't slow down, he didn't slow down in the halls, and he didn't slow down when he reached the classroom, he did slow down when he hit someone, and they tumbled into a third person, in which they all ended up as a tangled, jumbled heap on the ground. Quite a comical sight to see.

"Well at least I'm not late" The blond haired jinjuuriki grumbled.

"While it is good to not be late, and I love not being late like the next person, I also like meeting new people, although I'm usually standing when I do so" Said a feminine voice below him.

He looked down only to see light blue eyes staring at him.

Naruto quickly got up while apologizing "Ah sorry, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he informed.

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Ice Wolf" Ice told him with a smile.

"And I'm Ryu Kitsune. can you please get off me Wolf-san?" said a voice below her.

Ice looked below her and came face to face with a mask with a golden dragon painted on it.

Ice got off him. She then helped him up.

Naruto got a good look at the two. Ice had ice blue hair, light blue eyes, wore a blue shirt with a white wolf on it, black pants and black Shinobi shoes, she had a smile the just screamed mischief, but eyes the said "I care, and I'm a trouble maker" she had the most beautiful face ever, Ryu thought so anyways.

Naruto turned to Ryu, who wore a mask with a golden dragon painted on it, he wore a black cloak, black gloves, and black Shinobi shoes, and he had a hood on.

"Hey you three want sit with me?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

Ice said yes almost to quickly. **_"Don't seem to desperate to make friends Ice."_** Said the voice in her head she calls Eci.

Ryu stared for a moment before nodding. Right before Naruto could jump for joy their teacher walked in.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he yelled before continuing. "Now Hello class my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your teacher for the next four years." He said as if he hadn't been yelling a few moments ago. Then after roll call he proceeded to talk about what they would be learning in the next four years. Naruto, Ice, and Ryu hardly paid attention as they were thinking about each other, wondering if they could be friends.

Naruto was in the middle of a thought before he was interrupted.

 **"*yawn* Hey Kit, Good morning"** Said Naruto's favorite fox and first friend. **(Aww he really cares...)** please don't break the fourth wall)

 **"Hey kit who is that sitting to your left?"** Kurama asked.

"His name is Ryu Kitsune" the blond replied.

 **"That's what he told you? HAHAHA THAT'S HILARIOUS! His real name is Flame Fox and he makes up the outer layer of the moon. Although I wonder what he's doing down here?"** The fox told her host, whom she really has a crush on.

"What do you mean by the moon?" The blond asked.

 **"..."** was her reply.

"Kurama?" He asked. No matter how much he tried she would not answer her host.

Sighing the blond began to pay attention to Iruka's lecture. Absent mindedly wondering what his secret crush meant. He was not getting an answer from her, so his mind was able to wander. Although the curiosity was killing him.

 _"What does she mean by "outer layer of the moon? It doesn't make sense!"_ The blond mentally ranted.

While in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to the real world and the air around him shimmered. He caught it before it was to late. He can't drop the illusion placed on him...yet. He had a huge secret. Little did he know that the two people he was sitting next to also had a huge secret.

"Ok class we are going to test your taijutsu skills so far, everyone outside" Iruka announced.

One everyone was out side Iruka told them the rules then reached into a box and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Sasuke Uchiha" *Fangirls cheer* "versus Ryu Kitsune" Iruka called out.

Once they were in the ring Iruka asked if they were ready and got two nods in confirmation.

"BEGIN!" He yelled and jumped back.

Immediately Sasuke ran at Ryu and threw a punch at his face. He smirked as his opponent hadn't reacted yet, but he was surprised when suddenly his masked opponent caught his hand five inches from his face. He stared at Sasuke for a mere second before he proceeded to pound him into the dirt. After a few minutes of this Sasuke jumped back with a look of pure anger on his face, and so in his almighty Uchiha wisdom *cough cough* superiority complex *cough cough* Uchiha pride *cough cough* used the Fire ball jutsu on Ryu. Ryu seeing the approaching fire ball jumped away, but not without his cloak catching fire. He glared at Sasuke from behind his mask as it burned. It was what everyone saw next that left them speechless.

As the cloak burned away it revealed a golden tail when the bottom was gone, golden scales as more burned, and then black dragon wings and a black chest, and finally six horns on the back of his head.

"What? Never seen a dragon before?" Ryu asked sarcastically.

He glared at Sasuke under his mask. I mean he did just burn his favorite cloak. It was the oldest he had. It's style isn't even made anymore. Although he has a spare and could have one made. It still made him mad. So he raised his hand towards Sasuke and said two words that Naruto and Ice swear made the world shake.

"Almighty Pull" Ryu said flatly.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself being pulled to Ryu by an invisible force. When he reached him Ryu grabbed him by the throat. What happened next shocked Sasuke, his chakra was being depleted at an alarming rate and in a matter of seconds Sasuke was almost out of chakra, it was at this point Ryu dropped him on the ground.

"Who *pant pant* who are you? What are you? *pant pant*" Sasuke asked in terror.

"My name is Ryu Kitsune, I'm the last holder of the dragon bloodline. It allows its holder to become a dragon with untold potential" Ryu informed.

Kyuubi knew he was lying but didn't say anything. She didn't want Naruto to say anything and cause a panick. It was bad enough they could see his body. Good thing they couldn't see his face, this is what she was thinking.

 _ **"No one needs to know about a dojutsu that has all the abilities of every dojutsu ever, even the rinnegan is second class to his eyes"**_ Kurama thought with gratitude.

Ryu turned to walk back and as he did he looked at Naruto for a moment. Naruto didn't notice, but a certain fox did. While other matches were going on, Ryu and Kurama were conversing to one another.

"Final match Naruto Uzumaki vs Ice Wolf" Iruka called out. The two called students walked out and faced each other.

"You two ready?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"I believe I am ready" Ice said much more calmly than the nine tails jinjuuriki.

"Ok begin" Iruka called out and jumped back.

They stared for a few moments, then when a leaf between them touched them the ground, they charged at each other. They clashed in the middle and began quite the taijutsu match. Naruto swiped left at her head, Ice blocked him, She went for a chest kick, Naruto pushed her foot away, Naruto went for a palm strike to the chest, Ice dodged to the right and threw a right hook towards Naruto's gut, he twisted on his heals to the right, letting her punch sail past him, Naruto punched her in the side, She stumbled and then gave Naruto an uppercut in the diaphragm, Naruto coughed and gave her a sweeping leg kick, Ice jumped over and threw a punch to his face, Naruto leaned to the left and elbowed her in the stomach, Ice stumbled back and delivered a spin kick which Naruto just barely blocked. They jumped away from each other, not even a little bit winded.

 _"They are quite the talented fighters"_ Ryu spoke to Kurama through a mental connection.

 ** _"I agree, both of our jinjuuriki's are, eh Ryu? Or should I say Flame?"_** Kurama responde.

 _"I don't care what you call me, just don't tell anyone else, although you probably already told your host"_ Ryu/Flame told her.

Naruto settled into a different stance, while Ice settled into one similar. They looked at the other's stance and raised an eyebrow. They charge at each other again. Naruto dropped to all fours and swiped at her stomach, Ice backfliped and then swiped at Naruto head, Naruto rolled through the air and sent a left kick at her, ice dropped to all fours allowing the kick to pass harmlessly over her and she swiped left at his side, Naruto dropped to all fours again, they lept at each other and swiped, they both got hit in the face, they both tumbled on the ground then got back up. They both had three slash marks on their cheeks, the wounds, on both of them, began to sizzle and heal rapidly.

"You heal pretty fast" Naruto pointed out.

"So do you" Ice replied.

 _"Kurama, should we train them?"_ Ryu asked.

 _ **"Do you think they are ready?"**_ Kurama questioned.

 _"If what you have told me so far is true, then I believe they are ready to begin training under me"_ Ryu said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Naruto and Ice charged at each other again. Just before they reached each other Naruto jumped over Ice and landed behind her. Ice responded by turning and kicking him in the back and knocking him out of the ring.

"Winner by ring out, Ice Wolf." Iruka announced.

"Well you beat me fair and square" Naruto said as he got up then scratching the back of his head. "That was a good fight ttbayo" Naruto said happily.

"Uhh...Thank you, your really good" Ice admitted.

**A few hours later after school**

"Hey, see you tomorrow Ice" Naruto said waving at her.

"Yeah, you to" Ice replied.

They were about to go there separate ways but a voice stopped them.

"Tomorrow? That's to long, how about at training ground 60? In ten minutes." Ryu told them while he stood in the middle of the road.

"What? Why?" Both Naruto and Ice asked.

"It's a surprise" Ryu said hintingly.

**10 minutes later at training ground 60**

"Okay, we are here. Now what?" Naruto asked while walking onto the training grounds.

"You two caught the interest of someone who wishes to train you" Ryu answered them.

Ryu was sitting on the ground, facing away from them, in a meditative position. Naruto and Ice saw his mask on the ground and not two seconds later Ryu put it back on his face. He got up and turned to face them, his cloak blowing softly in the breeze.

"And who wishes to train us?" Ice asked curiously.

"Me"

**Time skip 4 years later at the academy, graduation day**

Iruka stared at the test results for the first three tests. He was looking at three scores specifically.

Naruto Uzumaki: Written exam: 100% Shiriken and Kunai throwing: 20/20 Taijutsu: 100/100.

Ice Wolf: Written exam: 100% shiriken and Kunai throwing: 20/20 Taijutsu: 100/100

Ryu Kitsune: Written exam: 100% shiriken and kunai throwing: 30/20 Taijutsu: 200/100

Iruka was very surprised by these results. Next he looked at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu scores.

Naruto Uzumaki: Ninjutsu: 120/100 Genjutsu: 25/100

Ice Wolf: Ninjutsu: 90/100 Genjutsu: 95/100

Ryu Kitsune: Ninjutsu: 500/100 Genjutsu: 200/100

"How do you get 500 points out of 100 points?" Iruka asked outloud.

**Next day at academy, team assignments**

"Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Ice Wolf, and Sasuke Uchiha *fangirls scream in outrage* under Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatakke and... what's this? Special Chunin Ryu Kitsune...what?" Iruka had just announced Team 7 and the look on his face was full of so much confusion that he invented a new expression. "Uhh... anyways Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Abarame, and Kiba Inuzuka, under jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in circulation. Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, under Jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished with team assignments.

Now we find Team 7 and there genin sensei waiting for there Jonin sensei. Normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal but...they have been waiting for two hours. Naruto was pissed, Ice was steaming, and Sasuke was brooding as usual. Ryu was...well Ryu found the warmest corner in the room then he curled up and was currently napping.

 _"What a lazy dragon"_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly, said lazy dragon poked its masked head up and stared at the door. Not five seconds later a man with a mask covering the lower half of his face, his ninja head band over his left eye, and hair the just screamed "SCREW GRAVITY" walked through the door.

Before Naruto or Ice could yell, Ryu got up and stretched.

"Good morning Kakashi" Ryu greeted.

Kakashi gave him a nod of greetings then turned to the others.

"My first impression of you... you seem like a nice group of genin. Meet on the roof in five minutes" he said before he and Ryu disappeared in a blur.

Once they were on the roof they sat across from Kakashi and Ryu.

"Ok let's introduce ourselves, our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, etc. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatakke, I have many likes and few dislikes, my hobbies... don't really have any... my dreams for the future, don't feel like telling you." He said. "Ok now Ryu" Kakashi told them.

"My name is Ryu Kitsune, I like...I dislike...my hobbies...my dreams..." Ryu announced.

The three genin just stared at them.

"Ok Blondie" Kakashi said.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, dragons, foxes, and Ryu sensei, I dislike those who mistake the glass for the water inside, my hobbies are training with Ryu sensei, hanging out with Ice and Ryu sensei, and being in the forest, my dreams are to become hokage and spend the rest of my life with a certain girl.

"Very good, now you wolfie." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"My name is Ice Wolf, I like wolves, dragons, Ryu Sensei, and the forest. I dislike people who are late, perverts, rapists, and those who fear what they don't understand. My hobbies are training under Ryu sensei, hanging out with Naruto and Ryu sensei, Ryu sensei *barely noticeable blush* and Naruto. My dreams are... well I don't really know how to put it so I will skip. My goal is to be a great ninja!" Ice said cheerfully.

"Excellent! Ok now Mr. Short, dark, and broody" Kakashi said looking to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like few things and dislike a lot of things. Don't have any hobbies, my dream is my goal and that is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said with no interest. "Hn." Sasuke added as a after thought.

"Very good!" Kakashi exclaimed with his patented eye smile. "Now off to training ground 7, we are having a little survival exercise!" He announced happily.

**Training Ground 7**

"Ok you need to get these bells from me and Ryu before that timer runs out." Kakashi announced while pointing to a timer and handing a bell to Ryu. "Who ever doesn't get a bell gets tied to that stump and watches us eat lunch..." he paused to hear only Sasuke's stomach growl but didn't comment on it. "Also whoever gets tied to the stump gets sent back to the academy." He finished waiting for cries of outrage but got none. "Oh and come at us with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell." He told them.

"Ok... *yawn* begin!" Ryu called out and the three genin jumped into the trees.

 _"Very good..."_ Ryu thought before jumping off while Kakashi read his book.

Ryu found Sasuke first.

"I don't care if you are my sensei, you are just a genin like me except I'm better than you and the others!" Sasuke boasted.

"...you think you would learn..." Ryu said with no emotion as he dodged Kunai flying at him from every direction with practiced skill. "If you are better than them get my bell" Ryu told him.

So Sasuke in his Uchiha-ness ran at Ryu.

30 seconds later Ryu was leaving the clearing unscathed while Sasuke was buried up to his neck with a scowl on his face.

Ryu walked along until he saw a kunai scratch his mask. Immediately he turned and saw naruto to his left, and his right, and behind him, and in front of him, and above him. Just generally all around him, oh and ice was in the bushes somewhere.

Suddenly all the Narutos attack and just as suddenly they were popped.

Ryu didn't sense them anywhere close but he did hear Kakashi's surprised yell.

"Huh, I trained them to well. They distracted me so I didn't know they were after Kakashi..." Ryu thought out loud.

Ryu arrived to see Kakashi tied to the stump and looking ultimately humiliated as a result. Ryu seeing Kakashi started laughing. His laugh though was raspy and had didn't use his vocal cords, in between laughter he was coughing, but laughing none the less. He looked at the clock and saw it hit zero with a ring.

A few minutes later the three genin were in front of Kakashi and Ryu.

"We are impressed, it only did you tie me to a log and take my bell but you were going to try to team up on Ryu with Sasuke, who agreed befothe bell rang. With this we are happy to announce that you pass." Kakashi announced.

"Konoha is built on teamwork, you three were going to to team up on me this you understand teamwork to some degree, although you would have lost against me you would still fight. What I'm most impressed with is you Naruto, you managed to A) Hit me with a kunai B) Surround me with your shadow clones and C) you did all of this without me noticing or reacting. So congratulations." Ryu said with a very noticeable amount of pride and amazement in his voice, which for Ice and Naruto this is the most emotion they ever got out of him.

"As of now team 7 is an official team! Meet here tomorrow for training!" They both said.


	3. Chapter 3

If I haven't mentioned before all I own is this story and my OC's Ryu/Flame based on me while Ice is based of my wonderful girlfriend to which I dedicate this story to for all the years we have know each other. I Wuv U.

Also I don't own aliens. Yeah they are in this story.

chapter 2: The fox discovered, The mask shattered!

Naruto age 12

Ice age: 15

Ryu age: N/A

Ten figures stood in a circle around a moon painted on the floor. One figure stepped forward a little to talk. This figure was taller that the others, way taller.

"If you are not already aware, someone has ripped the Gedo Mezo from the moon." He/She announced.

The others gaspsed.

"Now what are we to do about it?" The figure asked.

**The park in Konoha**

AHHH YOU D*MN CAT FROM H*LL! Our favorite blond screamed as his face was clawed out by The fire lord's wife's cat.

Ice and Ryu felt sorry for the poor blond, and for good reasons, Sasuke just scoffed.

 **"You ok kit? That looks like it hurt."** Kurama asked Naruto in worry.

 _"Yeah, just really stings. I hate this cat! While you are know as the demon fox, I think this cat is a better demon..."_ Naruto replied to the fox, whom of which agreed whole heartedly.

They both also got evil grins when they saw the cat get hugged to death by her owner.

"Ryu sensei, can we please get a C-Rank mission?" Naruto pleaded.

"Hmm... I don't know... what do you think Kakashi?" Ryu asked.

"I think that would be a great idea, I think they are ready." Kakashi said with that eye smile of his.

With this they entered the mission room.

"Ah, Kakashi, back for another D-Rank I presume?" Asked the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"No, Hokage-Sama, we are here for a C-Rank." Ryu answered.

"Oh really? You think they are ready?" Hiruzen asked.

Ryu just nodded because Kakashi had his face pressed up against his book.

"Very well, send him in!" The Hokage called out as an obvious drunk aging man stumbled in.

"Your mission is to escort Mr Tazuna back to wave so he may finish his bridge." The Hokage said.

"This is my protection? A bunch of brats and-" he stopped when he saw Ryu's tail swaying gently out from under his cloak.

"Is that a tail?" Tazuna asked? Ryu nodded. "Ok, I think I'll just take what I get then" Tazuna announced a little fearful.

"Great!" Kakashi said, finally joining the conversation. "We meet at the north gate in 2 hours!" He ordered and then body flickered away.

**North gate 2 hours later**

The team and their client were waiting for Ryu and Kakashi. As Tazuna was about to ask where they were they heard something being dragged across the ground and someone complaining, turning toward the noise they saw Ryu dragging a kicking and almost screaming Kakashi along the ground. Everyone just sweat dropped at the sight and what he was complaining about.

"Give me back my precious book!" Kakashi began screaming. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRECIOUS!"

When everyone saw Ryu's tail holding Kakashi's Icha Icha, they face palmed at Kakashi.

After...well whatever that was, they started heading out. So about three hours down the road we find them looking quite bored. Ryu though was eyeing a puddle and Kakashi put up his guard.

Suddenly two ninjas burst from the puddle and wrapped there chain around Kakashi.

"One down" they said as they ripped him apart then charged Ryu as he turned around and they successfully hit his mask.

Ryu stumbled back. A single sound filled the clearing, that sound being Ryu's mask shattering to pieces and falling to the ground. Once it shattered a small genjutsu was released revealing that Ryu has a snout like a normal dragon. He was holding this in pain while glaring at the two ninjas. He took his hands off his snout and let out a deafening roar at said ninjas. He charged at them. Wrapping his tail around the throat of one and a hand around the other. With his tail he slammed one into a tree and with his hand slammed the other into a small boulder. He knocked them both unconscious.

Turning around, Ryu looked at everyone, including Kakashi who came out of the bushes.

Ryu's right eye was blue with a black slit pupil like a fox while his left eye was red also with a black slit, he had a scar over his left eye that looked like three claws marks, on top his head he had two black fox ears, and around his neck a shackle style silver collar with the word seal on it.

Ryu didn't spare them a second glance. He walked up to the ninjas and placed a hand on each one's head.

"Human path" Ryu whispered.

"So Tazuna-San you want to explain why there are ninjas after you or you want me to?" Ryu asked.

"Wave is a small country we are very poor, we only had enough to pay for a C-Rank. This is because of Gato of Gato shipping. While it looks like a legit business, it really is a cover for drug and human trafficking. My bridge is the only chance we got." Tazuna explained.

"We should continue" the three genin said at once.

Ryu turned to Kakashi and they walked a few feet away to converse.

"Okay.!" Kakashi started. "We have decided to continue on, but we need to warn you all that we may fight a jonin rank missing ninja next so be on guard." Kakashi informed.

Naruto and Ice nodded while Susuke scoffed.

**One hour later in the land of waves**

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone but Ryu dropped to the ground as a massive sword flew right where there necks were, while it passed through Ryu like he wasn't even there.

"Ah Zabuza Momochi, you finally decided to show yourself I see. Took you long enough." Ryu said calmly.

"Oh so you knew I was following you?" He mock asked but in truth he was surprised but said nothing.

"Stay out of this, he is beyond you!" Kakashi ordered. "You to Ryu." He finished.

Ryu said nothing

Zabuza chuckled as he jumped onto the water. "Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu" Zabuza announce as a thick fog rolled in.

Ryu's eyes narrowed at this.

Zabuza's voice echoed around them as he listed all the kill spots. Suddenly Ryu moved his trail and blocked a swing from the nuke-nin.

"You seem more dangerous than Kakashi, I can feel it." Zabuza said cautiously.

"..." Ryu just stared at him.

"I was right, the tail proves it." Zabuza said with a little amusement.

"Crystal style: Crystal spikes" Ryu said as emotionless as ever. Then the ex mist nin jumped back as several crystal spikes shot out of the ground right were he was standing, he was shocked.

Without the mask they could see that he was bored. "So you want to fight me? So be it." Ryu said. "Wood style: Smothering binding jutsu." Ryu said as wooden tendrils came out of the ground and rushed towards the ninja. At the last second he jumped out of the way.

"No way" is what everyone said. It's not every day you see the famous wood style of the first hokage.

"Wood Style: Birth of a sea of trees" Ryu said followed by multiple tress rapidly growing in the direction of Zabuza. He jumped away.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled out after doing many hand signs, upon completion a huge water dragon formed and launched itself at Ryu.

"Wood Style: Unbreakable Dome." Ryu called out and many wood tendrils appeared and formed a dome. Once the water dragon hit the dome it exploded in a shower of water, while the dome was unharmed. After the water dragon dispersed the dome fell.

You are a fool for challenging me." Ryu said calmly as wood tendrils moved around him like they had a mind of their own. 18 tendrils in particular swayed behind him like tails.

"H-How do you have the wood style?" Zabuza asked, the shock and surprise still evident in his voice

"I just do." Ryu had a small smirk on his face.

Meanwhile with Sasuke.

The sheer magnitude of the fight had unlocked his Sharingan with a single tomoe in each eye.

 _"His power is incredible, maybe i can ask him to train me?"_ Sasuke thought in awe.

Ice and Naruto just thought their sensei was awsome.

Ryu stared at Zabuza. "Fire style: Great fire annihilation" Ryu called out and a Great Wall of fire raced towards Zabuza. Before it hit him a sheet of ice appeared and a hand pulled him in, once he was gone the fire hit and the ice turned to steam instantly.

*In the trees overlooking the battlefield*

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats watched the battle. They had nothing to say as they were just speechless, although one did not show it.

*Back with team 7*

As team 7 walked along the dirt trail into town, Sasuke was asking Ryu questions, mainly about him training the last uchiha.

"You should be honored to train and elite like me." Sasuke arrogantly said.

Ryu sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Ok Sasuke, do you have your sharingan?" Ryu asked to which Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke felt it awaken during the battle.

"Show me." Ryu commanded.

"Alright" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Hm one tomoe in each eye..." Ryu said trailing off.

"Very well Sasuke. I will teach you how to use the Sharingan, but I will not teach anything to advanced until I feel you are ready, understand?" Ryu said finishing his earlier sentence.

Sasuke would never admit it but Ryu scared him, so not wanting to on Ryu's bad side he nodded.

Once they reached town they were shed by the poor condition of the buildings. Some looked ready to fall down. They people were in rags and children were begging for food.

"Gato rules with an iron fist." Tazuna said with a sad expression.

They continued on until they reached the house. As the door was opened Tazuna was hit with a frying pan and then hugged by a young woman. She looked about 25.

Ryu wasn't paying attention though, as he was working on a new mask. All the while mumbling curses that would make the dead blush. All in all he wasn't a very happy dragon. Currently he was carving the mask with his claws as he followed everyone inside.

 **"Still mad about the mask?"** Kurama asked.

 ** _"What do you think?"_** Ryu responded.

 **"You dont have to snap at me."** She said then cut the link.

Ryu sighed.

**Next day in a clearing**

"Alright Ryu Sensei... I am ready." Sasuke announced.

Ryu stared at him up and down.

"Do you know the tree climbing exercise?" Ryu asked to which Sasuke nodded.

"How about water walking?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do sensei." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I am impressed Sasuke." Ryu admitted.

"Ok Sasuke activate your Sharingan" Ryu ordered.

Sasuke did as asked.

"Now Sasuke, while the sharingan does provide an advantage it does not make you better than anyone. The Sharingan is a tool to use, dont become to reliant on it." Ryu started. Sasuke nodded. " Also the sharingan has a weakness... while it allows you to predict the enemies moves...if your body cannot keep up you get to watch an attack coming towards you, but will not be blue to stop it." Ryu informed. Sasuke was wide-eyed at that particular piece of information. "To counter this we shall build up your speed and reaction time." Ryu finished.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

The smirk on Ryu's face had him nervous.

"By sparring" Ryu said with a sadistic smirk.

**A few hours later**

"That was fun..." Ryu thought outloud. He was sitting on a small hill watching the moon. He was wearing none of his gear as it was lying next to him. The only thing on him was his collar.

"I missed this" he said to nothing.

"You will miss it more once we are done with you." Said a voice behind him.

"Ah Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara... come to seal me away? Ryu said without turning around.

"Yes, 20 tails, or should I say 18 tails? You seem to be missing two." Itatchi said calmly.

A small growling noise was heard.

"Oh did that make you angry?" Itatchi asked with some sarcasm.

Ryu stood up and turned around. His eyes tuned gold with a black slit pupil.

Ryu was snarling at them.

Itatchi took a step back in surprise.

"You should have left while could." Ryu snarled. "Four corners formation: Four red suns!" Ryu yelled as a blood red barrier appeared around them all.

"Amaterasu!"

**One week later on the bridge**

"Looks like this is it Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi announced as Zabuza was pinned by Kakashi's ninja hounds.

"Not so fast" Itatchi said as he jumped onto the bridge."if you want to leave give me the nine tails jinjuuriki." Itatchi ordered

He looked at Naruto and flared his sharingan. The air around Naruto shimmered before there was a poof of smoke. Once i cleared it revealed Naruto with two blond fox ears, Sharper and longer canines, actual whiskers, a more angled face, Blue eyes with black slits for pupils, and finally a long orange fox tail with a blond tip behind him, swaying lazily.

"Oh nonononononono" Naruto panicked.

**Meanwhile with Ryu**

Ryu stared at the creatures in front of him with mild interest. The creatures had black exoskeletons, long tails with a spear tip, four to six dorsal spikes on their backs, long smooth heads, and all they had for a face was a mouth which contained a second mouth as it's tongue.

They hissed at Ryu and his fox ears twitched.

One hisses to the others but to Ryu he heard words.

"Look ssssisssterssss freee food" hisses the bigger one.

"Yesss how niccce of it to come" another hissed.

"Excuse me but I'm not food" Ryu said.

They stared at him.

"Can he underssstand usss?" A small one asked with some worry.

"No it'ssss not possssssible!" The big one informed.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" Ryu said.

Ryu roared at them loudly. The force of the roar knocked them all over.

"Ssssuch power" the big one thought out loud.

"So you are descendants of dragons hm?l Interesting." Ryu thought out loud.

"You are called Xenomorphs right" Ryu asked followed by hissing.

**Back on the bridge**

Naruto was currently holding against Itatchi on his own. Now without having to worry about keeping up his kitsune illusions he could use more power.

Ice was fighting against Kisame, and doing a good job. Kisame wasn't prepared for her ice Justus.

Kakashi was fighting Deidara, the two seemed evenly matched.

Zabuza and Haku were fighting Sasori of the red sands, They were holding even if they were injured and tired.

Sasuke was lying against the bridge railing, Tazuna was right by him.

**Back with Ryu**

Ryu was rolling up what looked like a summoning scroll. The scroll had three pictures, a dragon, a fox, and a new one, a Xenomorph Queen. The scroll disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Space style: Dimension jumper jutsu!" Ryu called out and then vanished.

**Back on the bridge**

Things were looking bad. Slowly the four S-rank ninjas were pushing team 7 back.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and 3 figures appeared.

Ryu stood in the middle and a Xenomorph on each side, both are praetorian guards.

Ryu's eyes were gold with black slit pupils and a nine pointed star around the pupil. He looked around until his eyes landed on Itatch. Once his eyes landed on Itatchi he began growling.

"You" Ryu growled.

Black chakra started to surround him and take the shape of fox complete with a chakra tail around his dragon tail.

Itatchi stepped back again.

"What is this?" Itatchi wondered.

 **"ILL DESTROY YOU!"** Ryu yelled in rage. He then ran on all fours towards Itatchi at frightening speeds. Once he was close enough he swung his claws at the Uchiha, but at the last second he jumped away. Now Ryu was face to face with Naruto.

Ryu made eye contact with the blond half fox and smiled, he then held out his fist.

Naruto bumped his fist with Ryu's without a second thought.

Red chakra surrounded Naruto in the same shape as Ryu's. Where there fists touch some chakra from them moved to the other. Now the chakra on Ryu's right had was red and on Naruto's right hand the chakra was black.

They both turned to Itatchi and charged. Naruto went high while Ryu went low and they both delivered a kick which Itatchi dodged. They both swung their claws at him and Itatchi tried to dodge both but Ryu scratched his arm. As soon as that happened Itatchi felt a large chuck of his chakra disappear.

Itatchi was quickly getting overpowered by the combine forces of the two.

"WE NEED TO FALL BACK!" Itatchi yelled out to his comrades.

"Alright Itat-" Deidara began but he stopped when he saw a bloody tail blade in front of him and a pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the tail coming out of where his heart was.

Everyone watched as Deidara collapsed, dead. The Xenomorph behind him was cleaning his tail.

While everyone was watching the Xenomorph, Itatchi and the others escaped.

As soon as everyone collected themselves, they realized their opponents were gone and that a praetorian was walking towards them holding a struggling, short, fat guy. Also the villagers arrived.

**a few hours later**

Ryu had his wings wrapped around himself so that they looked like his cloak. Everyone was amazed by Ryu, but Ryu could only take so much. He had taken a walk into the woods and was currently in a small clearing.

He looked up at the moon, lost in thought.

He slowly unfolded his wings in preparation for flight. He calmly launched himself off the ground and took flight, a peaceful expression on his face. He then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Summoning realm.**

A large black nine tailed fox and a slightly large blue dragon stared at their newest companion.

The Xenomorph queen was starting to get nervous at the staring when a poof of smoke appeared.

A large golden dragon with 17 spectral tails and one real one appeared.

"Ah Flame you've arrived!" The male sounding fox said happily.

"Good to see you Flame" the female sounding dragon greeted.

Flame nodded.

"Now as to why we are here" Flame said looking at the queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Before we get to the story I would like to say a few things.

First thing is the Xenomorphs, they won't really make a lot of appearances until book 2. This means that book 2 will actually be a crossover, unlike book 1.

Second thing I want to talk about is that I have been speeding through the first few arcs, I will really start getting into more details and plot.

Third thing... Ryu Kitsune... to a lot of you Ryu is overpowered, to others he is confusing, or some might understand or almost understand. So to clear things up, Ryu is a bijuu. So far 18 tails have been seen, Itatchi mentioned 20 tails though, that will come up later. Ryu is also a primordial god like the juubi or Kaguya Otsutsuki. Ryu's story will unfold throughout the books. Also "Ryu Kitsune" he is half dragons and half fox.

The last thing is Ice, I will start in more dialogue soon.

That' All I have to say.

Chapter 3: An Uchiha, the Start of Greatness

We find team 7 accompanied by Zabuza and his apprentice Haku, making their way home. Since they had no civilian to guard they could travel home muck faster. Of course it's still a fair distance to travel so they just stopped to rest.

As soon as everyone was comfortable, Sasuke made his way over to Ryu to ask about training.

"Ah, Sasuke what can I do for you?" Ryu asked as he found a nice spot in the sun to lie in.

"I wanted to ask about my training, and what I will be doing next" Sasuke said with genuine curiosity.

"Well, from what I saw in Wave, you competed the task I assigned you with little trouble so... hm... I shall be honest with you... I didn't expect you to complete that task so soon. I have nothing for you at this momeznt; but, I am going to plan a training regiment." Ryu answered then took on a thinking pose.

"Alright" Sasuke said, not sure on what to do.

While that conversation was going on, Ice was staring at Naruto, contemplating on whether to confront him or not. Finally she decided to ask him about his Kitsune features.

"So Naruto, What's up with the fox features?" She asked its wonder and curiosity.

"Oh, these things? They are a side-effect of containing a powerful bijuu and you are allowed to use it's chakra whenever you want." He explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh really? That is interesting." Ice said more to herself than Naruto.

Kakashi and Zabuza where just off to the side minding they're own business. Haku was just relaxing.

"Yo! Naruto!" Ryu called.

"Yes Ryu-Sensei?" Naruto said as he turned towards Ryu.

"Are you going to replace your Kitsune illusion?" Ryu asked.

Naruto thought about it for a minute or two before he looked at Ryu with a look of finalization on his face.

"No"

**Time skip Konoha 3 hours later**

As soon as Naruto reached an area with people present, he was immediately being stared at. Not in hate or fear, but looks of curiosity, some with a look of clarity. There were a few with smug smirks though. Naruto thought those were the people that really, really hated him and his guts to the lowest circle of hell. He paid them no mind and tried to ignore them. Naruto also quickly discovered that without the illusion on him others could easily figure out what mood he was in.

 _"I blame you, tail"_ Naruto thought to himself as his tail continued to sway happily back and fourth.

The group quickly made their way to the Hokage tower so they could give the mission report.

**Hokage's Office**

"And that's everything Hokage-Sama" Kakashi finished giving his part of the report. The only one who had yet to go was Ryu. So now it was his turn so he stepped forward.

"My report is mostly the same except for the period of time that I was 'missing' so to speak." Ryu started. "This is the only part of the mission that they don't have" Ryu stated.

- **Flashback** -

"That was fun..." Ryu thought outloud. He was sitting on a small hill watching the moon. He was wearing none of his gear as it was lying next to him. The only thing on him was his collar.

"I missed this" he said to nothing.

"You will miss it more once we are done with you." Said a voice behind him.

"Ah Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara... come to seal me away? Ryu said without turning around.

"Yes, 20 tails, or should I say 18 tails? You seem to be missing two." Itatchi said calmly.

A small growling noise was heard.

"Oh did that make you angry?" Itatchi asked with some sarcasm.

Ryu stood up and turned around. His eyes tuned gold with a black slit pupil.

Ryu was snarling at them.

Itatchi took a step back in surprise.

"You should have left while could." Ryu snarled. "Four corners formation: Four red suns!" Ryu yelled as a blood red barrier appeared around them all.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi said as black flames surged towards Ryu.

Ryu moved out of the way immediately. As soon as Ryu moved out of harms way Kisame was upon him, Ryu dodged every slash and strike, which frustrated Kisame, with relative ease. Eventually Ryu became bored with Kisame and knocked him away. Right after knocking the swordsman away he had to dodge a huge fireball courtesy of Itachi.

Ryu leveled his gaze on Itachi and spoke "The two of you alone wouldn't be enough to stop me." Ryu announced calmly.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Itachi replied.

"Trust me, I know" Ryu answered.

A smirk appeared on Itatchi's as he stared at Ryu.

"Better double check your facts..." at this point Itachi pulled out a scroll decorated with gold chain designs "Dimensional rift tear!" He yelled as golden chain shot out of the ground and started dragging Ryu away.

Ryu was shocked, surprised, and extremely pissed off.

- **Flashback end** -

Ryu finished his report on the battle with Itachi, he had already informed them about the summoning.

The old Hokage nodded to Ryu when he finished his story. The Hokage then turned towards the two other people.

"Now what to do with you?" The Hokage said outloud. He thought for a few moments before he looked at Haku.

"Haku-San, since you were never officially a ninja, you are free to do as you please, find whatever career you want." He then turned to look at Zabuza. "You, however, are a registered rouge ninja, and as such you are able to join other villages. Of course there is the standard probation period of six months, with an additional three before you may exit the village." The Hokage explained to the missing nin.

Zabuza stood still as he was in thought. He was tired of the constant running, scrounging for funds, looking for a safe place to rest their heads, but at the same time he would miss the freedom. He knew which was the better option.

"I accept" Zabuza announced his decision.

"Welcome to Konoha" The aging Hokage said with a friendly smile on his face.

**Time skip 4 days later**

"Ok Sasuke, I spent the last few days coming up with the perfect training regime for you. First we start with 10 laps around the training field, then 250 push-ups, sit-ups, and cruntches." Ryu stated as he look at the sheet of paper in his claws.

Sasuke started the exercises without complaining at all. Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi, Ryu fought Itachi and won, so in his head Ryu would make him stronger than Itachi.

Ryu watched Sasuke start without hesitation, he liked that. He knew Sasuke wanted to kill his older brother for the murder of his entire clan. Ryu also saw much pain and hate in the young Uchiha. There was a lot of pain and hate, yes, but there was also love and a goodness in said Uchiha. It was buried under all his pain, but Ryu hoped that team 7 good draw it out. While Ryu was lost in thought Sasuke had finished the exercises.

"I am finished Sensei" Sasuke said tiredly, while drawing Ryu out of his thoughts.

"Well done Sasuke." Ryu congratulated the Uchiha, who had a small smile on his face. "Now is there any techniques you haven't finished yet?" Ryu asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, my Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. I just can't get it right, It dissipates 3 feet from my body. Sasuke answered.

"Ok Sasuke, activate your Sharingan and watch me. While I don't actually need to use hand seals for Jutsus, I will show you how to do the Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Ryu said. "But, if ever steal a comrade's Jutsu you ask for permission to use it. alright?" Ryu said in a somewhat commanding voice.

"Understood, Sensei" Sasuke replied whole activating his Sharingan.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Ryu said as he did the hand seals for the Jutsu.

Sasuke watched as the chakra was molded and how the Fire was shaped. He saw the amount of chakra used, and the effects of the Jutsu on the rock Ryu hit.

"I get it now Sensei!" Sasuke exclaimed in understanding and realization.

Sasuke then tried it himself and got it correct.

"Thank you Sensei" Sasuke said happily.

"Don't thank me yet Sasuke. I will teach you, in good faith and trust, I will teach you the fire Jutsu of Madara Uchiha." Ryu said in a serious voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "R-really?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Yes, I will teach you the Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu of Madara Uchiha. BUT, if you ever use this on a comrade or friend, I will find you, and I will make sure you never get to use chakra again. Do I Make Myself Clear?" Ryu said in a forceful and threatening tone.

Sasuke gulped and nodded before speaking."C-Crystal clear Sensei" Sasuke barely chocked out.

"Good. Now here are the hand seals."

**One month later in Training field 60**

"Alright team, Kakashi is busy and can't train you right now. So, I will be training you all" Ryu informed the rest of team 7.

He handed them each a piece of paper.

"Today we will find out your chakra nature's" Ryu said as he held a piece of paper. "The reaction of the paper will determine your elemental affinity. If it gets cut it is wind, if it burns it is fire, if it crumbles up it is lightning, if it turns to dust it is earth, and finally if it gets damp it is water." Ryu explained. "Alright Sasuke we will start with you" Ryu said.

Sasuke nodded and channeled chakra into his pape. One side of the paper turned to ash and the other crumpled up

"Lightning and Fire, both offensive elements." Ryu stated. "Alright Ice your turn" Ryu said.

Ice nodded and channeled chakra into her paper. The paper split into three pieces, the first piece got wet then disintegrated, the second piece was cut up into dust, and the third piece froze.

"You have very strong affinities to wind and water, which make Ice" Ryu stated.

"And finally Naruto." Ryu said.

Naruto channeled chakra into his paper. The paper split into multiple pieces, the first piece was cut up into dust, the second piece crumbled up into nothing, the third got damp then disintegrated, the fourth turn ed to dust and vanished, the fifth burned up until there was nothing left including ashes, the sixth morphed into a spiral and slowly disappeared into the spiral, and the seventh deteriorated back into dirt.

Naruto stared at where the paper was.

"Interesting, not only do have The strongest affinities for the five elements I have ever seen, you also have an affinity for space and time, the spiral and deterioration respectively." Ryu informed the fox boy.

Said fox boy just stared at him blankly.

"It's been a long time since I taught either of those affinities." Ryu thoughtful out loud. "Affinities like those are extremely rare, those affinities are Space, Time, Matter, Gravity, Reality, Life, and Death." Ryu explained.

"What are your affinities Sensei?" Asked Sasuke.

"My affinities..." Ryu trails off and picks up a piece of paper and channels chakra into it. The paper split into a lot of pieces. The first was cut so much that it was disassembled on an atomic scale, the second burned and turned into lava from the heat, the third disintegrated, the fourth crumbled up and flashed white and disappeared, the fifth vaporized, the sixth spiraled and was sucked away into a vortex, the seventh decomposed then become a tree sapling, the eighth started changing into random objects, the ninth fturned into a black hole and sucked itself in, the tenth phased out of existence, the eleventh sprouted into a large piece of wood, and the twelfth rotted away. Ryu looked from the paper to his students to find them with their jaws on the floor. "Those are my affinities." He said calmly like he didn't just display all 12 affinities of chakra. "So lets start training in elemental manipulation." He said as he pulled out a leaf.

**3 months later on a bridge**

Naruto age 12

Ice age 16

Ryu age N/A

"Ok is the world ending?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

'"Armageddon?" questioned Ice.

"Am I in a genjutsu? Kai!" Sasuke said then tried to dispel a genjutsu.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU ARE ON TIME!" the three yelled in shock.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Why is that so surprising?" Kakashi asked them as if he was never consistently three hours late everyday.

They just glared at him.

"Anyways, I have recommended you four for the Chunin Selection Exams." Kakashi said suddenly, changing the subject.

"Wait, four?" Naruto asked in pure confusion.

"Yes, four. Ryu is only a special chunin, meaning he isn't actually a full chunin Special chunin's are Genin that are chunin or higher in skill, but something holds them back from being a chunin, usuallly a lack of combat experience." Kakashi explained to them.

They nodded in understanding.

Kakashi then handed them pieces of paper.

"Those are the sign-up sheets. If you wish to take the exams, fill those out and go to room 301 at the academy tomorrow before 8:00 am." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The group the went their seperate ways to go through the rest of their day. They didn't neeed to decide whether or not they should sign up or not because they already did.

Naruto was walking down the road towards Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite Ramen stand. He stopped because he heard a child's scream. He went to investigate and found the third Hokage's grandson Konohamaru, being held up by his scarf by a kid wearing a full black body suit that had cat ears on top.

"You know, if you hurt the kid, you would be hitting the grandchild of a Hokage, I doubt you want to cause trouble between villages, do you?" Naruto said walking up to them.

The kid holding Konohamaru had what looked like, to Naruto, face paint, or maybe war paint. Naruto noticed the girl behind him. She was taller than the kid by a good half foot or bettter, She wore a desert style shirt with mesh armor under it, and shorts. He also noticed the kid had some large bandaged up object on his back while the girl had a large war fan folded up on her back.

The girl spoke. "Kankouro I told you to put the kid down." She said with an "I told you so" look on her face. "I didn't know he was the grandson of the Hokage! And it is his fault fo running into me! So shut up Temari!" He yelled at her.

They then focused their attention on the blond that spoke, right after Kankouro put Konohamaru down. They liked shocked by his appearance, as having fox features like tha is not normal. At first they thought they were fake, then they saw his tail moving on its own.

"Also he raccoon in the tree does not seem very happy with your actions." Naruto said nonchalantly.

In a swirl of sand an kid with a large gourd on his back and a sleeveless dark red shirt with a mesh armor shirt underneath.

"G-Garra?" The sand siblings said in fear.

"Kankouro, you are an embarrassment." Gaara said monotonously.

"But it's n-" Kankouro started.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" Garra said coldly.

He then looked right at Naruto.

"Sorry about my brother" Garra said.

It was about this time that Ryu came around the corner behind Naruto. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular, just walking. When Garra laid eyes on Ryu his face adopted a look of pain for a moment before it morphed into a look of pure horror.

"Mother is scared" Garra said backing away a little.

Ryu felt the presence of a chakra signature very similar to his, and it wasn't Naruto's. Ryu looked towards the signature and saw Garra looking at him in terror.

 _"Hm... Shukaku, he did say that inside that seal he was craziier than he has ever been before._ Ryu thought.

Ryu made his way over to Garra, who proceeded to back up into a fence.

"Hello... Garra, is it?" Ryu questioned.

Garra nodded.

'Hm... don't see many animals in the desert?" Ryu asked.

Garra's eyes widened as he recognized that code phrase. It was in reference to Mother.

"No, not many" Garra said.

"I see, well see you around." Ryu said and walked away.

Garra stared at Ryu's retreating form until he was far enough away.

"Let's go" Garra said to his siblings.

They proceeded to walk away.

"I am Naruto by the way" Naruuto said as they left.

No one saw the smile on Garra's face.

Naruto currently stood on the Hokage monument. He had watched the sunset like he usually does. After it set he sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes.

*Seal of the Nine Tails; Naruto's Mindscape*

Naruto walked up to the cage and look inside, only to see the backside of the nine tails as she slept. Naruto sighed at this. She is always sleeping.

"Hey Kurama-chan! Wake up!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

The Nine tails' ear twitched and she lifted her head and looked at Naruto blankly for a good minute before a huge smile appeared on her face.

 **"Hi Naru-Kun, what brings you here?"** She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" Naruto said looking at the floor.

 **"Alrigh, and what did you want to talk about?"** She asked with serious curiosity.

"Us" Naruto said looking up at her.

 **"What do you mean by that?"** She asked with rising hope.

"Kurama... I am in love with you" Naruto confessed, looking her in the eyes.

 **"N-Naruto, did you just- oh Naruto I love you to"** She confessed.

Naruto walked through the bars as a flash of red filled the cage.

Ryu was walking through training ground 60, a look of nostalgia on his face as his mask was off. He was proud of his students and how strong they've become. He sat down on a stone and looked at the moon. He stared for a good long while, never noticing that someone walked into the training ground.

"R-Ryu?" Ice said in surprise. She hadn't expected someone to be here.

Ryu turned towards the voice and stared at Ice. Once ice looked at his face she developed a small blush. Ryu's nose twitched.

"Hello R-Ryu, What are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep her blush down.

"Looking at the moon... uh, you- you want to join me?" Ryu asked, with a small blush developing on his cheeks.

"S-sure" Ice studdered in embarrassment.

She sat next to him and they both stared at the moon. For the better part of an hour they just sat there and stared in peaceful silence. Ryu was deep in thought about something and finally after an hour he made his choice. He moved his paw over hers and wrapped his claws gently around her hand. They turned towards each other and look into the others eyes. Slowly their lips moved closer and closer towards each other, and finally their lips met in a passionate first kiss for one of them.

*Academy 7:30 am*

We fine team 7 and Ryu silently walkeint by a group of students standing in front of a door with a genjutsu over it. The proceeded up the stairs and found Kakashi waiting for them. After a brief chat with Kakashi wishing them luck, they pushed open the doors and stared at the room full of Genin.

"Well team, This is the start of greatness" Ryu said with a confident smile.


	5. Chapter 5

This is an origin chapter.

Chapter 4: The Origin of Flame Fox

He stared down at what was once a battlefield, now a graveyard. He was the sole survivor of a war between dragons, the only survivor of tens of thousands. He was all that was left. He searched for days on end looking for any survivors, he found one. His soon-to-be mate, struck down by her own sister. He found her barely conscious, she smiled at him and said her last words, then died in his arms. She had bled out because she was missing her left forearm. He buried her on top of a mountain so she may watch the sunrises and sunsets everyday. He turned to leave, he spared one last look and left, leaving nothing but the tear of a dragon. For a few hundred years he wandered the world watching as humans grew and evolved. He was happy with the peaceful people, but then they discovered metals and forged weapons to wage wars. He tried to stop them but they didn't listen. War, he had had his fair share of it the first time around. Now another species was starting wars. His species fought to the death over whether or not humans would live or die. In the end dragons went to war over this, and his own mate-to-be dies for them to live. Now they are killing each other like his own kind had. For a thousand years or so, humans were in a never ending blood bath. Then she came, from the stars a woman came down and soon she fell in love with a human. She wanted to protect him so she searched for Flame. She asked him to grant her the power to protect her loved ones, Flame obliged. Thus Kaguya Otsutsuki was granted the gift of chakra. She used it to protect her loved ones for a decade, but she became obsessed with the power and wanted more. She confronted Flame again and asked for more power, Flame denied her. In her anger she stole it from him, but she was unable to hold on to all she took and a large tree appeared. She felt like she needed to watch over the tree so she did. Later she became pregnant and was going to tell the father of her children but some men from a rival village tried to kidnap her so she killed them. Due to a treaty that was made, because she killed the men she had to die. The man she loved and his village tried to kill her, she just couldn't bring herself to fight back so she ran for the tree. Once there she picked it fruit and ate it. She gained the power she was able to hold and put the ones trying to kill her in an illusion. A few months later she gave birth to two boys. She named them Hagoromo and Hamura. Years past by and the tree became a monster wanting its power back. Because Kaguya held the power directly from the tree the felt like they were apart of them. Her sons fought the beast and Kaguya, she was defeated first and minutes later Hagoromo sealed the beast's power inside himself. Afterwards he sealed Kaguya and the body of the monster, that was respectively named the "Juubi", into a large ball of earth that he suspended in the heavens. This was later named the moon by man. Flame had watched it all and believed Hagoromo would bring peace to the world of man. Hagoromo had done very well but his eldest son ruined everything. The younger brother tried to convince the elder brother to come home and stop but the elder brother attatcked and the two fought. While this was happening, Hagoromo had created nine beasts with the power of the Juubi. Flame felt a connection to the beasts and watched over them for many milennia. He would have continued to do so if it wasn't for a descendent of the elder brother, Madara Uchiha. Using the eyes of his clan he temporarily banished Flame to the moon. After a few decades, Flame was able to split a piece of his self and send it to Earth. There he wanted to learn what had happened after all the years he had been trapped and joined a local academy for warriors, or ninjas. On the first day he got knocked over by a blond kid and a Beautiful girl.

Ryu was brought out of his thoughts when Ice called his name.

 _"I am going to do it tonight, I'll confess my feelings to her"_


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go, the Chunin Exams.

Chapter 5: Second Floor Trees, Snakes, Scrolls, pedophiles...

Naruto pushed the doors open, revealing the man Genin on the other side. They stepped in and were immediately bombarded with killing intent from many genin, Team & was unimpressed. Naruto countered with his own killing intent and it overwhelmed the collective amount of the others.

 **"Is this the best the ninja villages can offer? Wow, they are all so pathetic."** Kurama said in boredom.

 _"I agree with you Kurama, they are pathetic"_ naruto responded in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted one Ino Yamanaka as she latched onto Sasuke.

Sasuke shook her off then walked behind Ryu, using said dragon as a shield.

Ryu almost chuckled by this.

"So you're in this exam too? How troublesome." Said Shikimaru as e approached team 7 with Choji.

"HEY THE GANG'S ALL HERE!" Shouted Kiba Inuzuka as he and his team approached.

Hinata blushed upon seeing Naruto, who was currently spacing out, well actually he was talking to the object of his affections.

"Hey, you should really keep it down when in a room full for future enemies" said an older looking genin, about 19-20 years old.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasu, curious about the genin.

"I am Kabuto, I'm kind of an expert on these exams, taken them seven times as they are held bi-annually, so this is my fourth year. With so much experience i have collected some info and the participants this year. Would you like to know anyone?" He Informed, then asked.

"Ryu Kitsune" Kiba, Shikimaru, and Sasuke said.

"Alright then... let me see... AH! Ryu Kitsune, age is unknown, around 15, special chunin, on a team with Naruto Uzumaki, Ice Wolf, and Sasuke Uchiha, under Jōnin Kakashi Hatake, is said to be a master at ninjutsu, Taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and shurikenjutsu, completed 527 D-Ranks, 270 C-Ranks, 117 B-Ranks, 20 A-Ranks, 10 S-Ranks" Kabuto shuddered at this point before continuing "a-and 5 SS-Ranks, has a bingo book entry on page 1, and a 'Flee on Sight' order" Kabuto Finished, taking a few steps back.

"Ryu Sensei, you didn't tell us you were such a famous shinobi" Naruto said, star in his eyes.

"You never asked" Ryu responded in his typical emotionless way.

"There are many strong genin participating this year, even some from the new sound village. I don not know much about them but I'm sure they are very strong if they are here so soon." Kabuto finishedwith a small smile.

 **"I don't like him, he seems... wrong..."** Kurama informed Naruto on her uneasiness.

 _"I feel it as well, let us keep an eye on him"_ Naruto responded.

A poof of smoke appeared at the front of the classroom. When it cleared there were a bunch of chunin and a jonin.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" The jonin yelled.

Everyone quickly went to there seats.

"I am Ibiki Morino, and I am the proctor for the first exam." He announced as chunin handed out test papers.

After he explained the rules the test began.

**approx. 2 hours later Forest of death**

"Welcome ladies and brats, to the forest of Death, my person playground" Said one Anko Mitarashi with a gleeful smile on her face. "And for the next FIVE days, it will be your home..." She finished with a smile.

"It's not that scary looking" Naruto said off-handedly with a lazy wave of his hand.

Anko threw a Kumasi at him but he caught it and the pointed it behind him lazily as Anko appeared there. Upon seeing the kunai she got wide-eyed.

"Isn't it good to have confidence in oneself?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Anko merely nodded with a small smile before she body-flickered back to her original spot.

"In the middle of the forest is a tower, that is your destination, to enter you need both a heaven and earth scroll, you start with one scroll and you have to take the other from a different team." She instructed with a serious expression. "Now I need you all to sign these so I am not responsible for your death!" She said all giddy again.

After signing the papers and receiving their scroll, which was a heaven scroll, team 7 stood outside gate 12 waiting patiently. They stood for around 15 minutes before the speakers came to life.

"The 2nd round of the chunin exams starts... NOW!" Anko yelled through the intercom.

Team 7 took off into the forest leaving behind a cloud of dust and some after images.

Team 7 had been running for half an hour before Ryu stopped them.

"We need a plan" He said calmly while glancing at their surroundings.

"Nauto should hold the scroll" Sasuke said firmly.

"The enemy would not expect him to have it, considering that he doesn't look very intimidating" Ryu agreed and handed the scroll to Naruto. Naruto took it and pocketed it without a word.

They continued on in silence, keeping their senses on high as to not get ambushed. They travel for the better part of an hour before Sasuke stopped then.

"Do you hear that?" Sasuke asked with a catious look on his face.

"Yeah... it sounds like... INCOMING! BRACE YOURSELF WITH CHAKRA!" Naruto yelled and stuck himself to the tree.

The others followed suit. A good thing to because a overpowered wind Jutsu hit them immediately after they stuck themselves down.

"KuKuKu... looks like you are all still here... oh well..." said a voice coming from the direction of the wind Jutsu.

From the destruction came a female genin from Kusa. The grass ninja felt odd to them, they couldn't explain why she felt odd, it was like she was just...wrong...

"Hello Sasuke-Kun I brought a gift for you" She said in a creepy sing song voice which made Sasuke step back.

She made a step forward and was rewarded with a low but fear-inducing growl from Ryu.

"One more step snake, and Ill tear your soul from its vessel" Ryu snapped aggressively.

What few people know about Ryu is that he has an...odd... relationship with snakes, he likes and hates them. Usually he likes snakes but in this particular situation, it's pure hate.

"How are you going to do that exactly?" The grass ninja asked mockingly with a creepy smirk.

"You want to know hn? Well then here you go Dragon Fire Style: World on Fire!" Ryu yelled and clapped his paws, which released an inferno that would put Madara Uchiha's Great Fire Annhilation to great shame.

The inferno rushed forward at great speeds and vaporized two miles of forest. Once the inferno cleared the grass genin popped out of the ground unharmed.

"While I have to admit that is one impressive Jutsu, you will have to do better than that!" She taunted.

"The Jutsu is not over yet..." Ryu said with a smirk under his mask.

The genin looked confused for a moment before pillars of fire surrounded her and closed in. Her eyes widened and she substituted out of there. She didn't expect to get punched by Naruto. She got launched back towards a tree where she was kicked into the air by Ice, and once she was in the air she got kicked in the gut by Sasuke and rocketed towards the ground where Ryu was waiting and slammed her back on his knee, which resulted in a sickening crunching noise. Ryu pushes her off of his knee onto her face. She remained motionless for a moment before her mouthful opened to inhuman proportions and a different person crawled out. The man that crawled out was deathly white, wore a purple obit around his waist, light brown pants, white shirt, had two purple marks starting from the edges of his eyes to the base of the nose before descending into fangs, he also had odd yello slit eyes and about mid back length black hair.

"I'm impressed. You did so much damage to me, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, that I need to use my snake skin technique." He chuckled.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Ice adopted looks of horror when they learned his name, they couldn't beat a sannin. Ryu just narrowed his eyes.

Orochimaru released killing intent and the three saw visions of their deaths while Ryu was completely unaffected. Orochimaru noticed this and was about to say something when hen started seeing visions of his own death at the claws of Ryu.

"Pathetic" Ryu said in disgust while his teammates were recovering. "You think your so strong and so powerful... in please, you know nothing of power... you cling to your Jutsus and think yourself strong when in reality you are still weak. You will never be strong enough, you will never reach your goals, and you will never achieve your dreams. So tell me... Orochimaru... do you fear death?" Ryu said coldly.

Orochimaru gulped and backed away.

"You come here to offer power when you have none yourself. If Sasuke wants power I will teach him... but you... you have nothing to give." Ryu said.

Orochimaru was about to reply but he was kicked in the back courtesy of Naruto. He then took a kick to the stomach by Ice. He his back into a large tree, making a large indent. Orochimaru was dazed by the impact but quickly recovered and looked up at Ryu.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"My name... My name is Ryu Kitsune" Ryu said almost ominously.

"Now begone... Dragon Wind Style: Flapping of 10000 Wings!" Ryu announced and waved his right paw, following that a huge gust of wind blew Orochimaru and the still burning areas of the forest away.

"Let's go" Ryu said in monotone. The others nodded and followed after him without a word. They all had the same thought, and that being "how strong is Ryu Kitsune?" A good question considering he defeated a sannin.

They we're broken from their thoughts when Ryu said there was an enemy team ahead. They stopped above the Oto team and waited for the right moment.

"So you find the Uchiha yet Dosu?" Asked a rather cocky looking genin.

"No Zaku" replied a hunched kid that looked like a mummy.

"Looks like you were supposed to test whatever 'gift' Orochimaru gave you on these weak genin" Ryu said offhandedly.

Ryu then made a hand signal and the rest of team 7 dropped down and ended the team quickly. They never even knew they died.

"I found the Earth scroll let's go" Ice called out to her teammates which nodded and ran towards the tower. After a few minutes they had reached the tower and entered it. They entered a room with a plaque and, after reading it, set their scrolls on the ground. In a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared and congratulated them. He also told them that they had the remaining time to relax.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Training before the war

Team 7 stood in the middle of a large area with a statue sitting cross-legged holding the seal of confrontation, and they weren't standing alone, teams 8,9, and 10, and the Sand team also stood there.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam, we had actually expected more to make it but it's just five teams, 16 genin in total because of one team having four so that means eight matches... you will get a month to train before the third exam in the stadium but first draw a number from this box" informed Geykko Hayate, who was a sickly looking chunin but he could still perform his job.

Naruto drew first.

"1" Naruto said

"3" Ice said

"5" Sasuke said

"16" Ryu said

"2" Kiba said

"7" Hinata said

"9" Shino said

"YOSH YOUTHFUL 6" Lee yelled

"8" Neji said

"13" Tenten Said

"4" Ino said

"Troublesome, 10" Shikimaru said

"11" Choji said

"14" Temari said

"12" Kankouro said

"15" Gaara said

"Alright the matchups will be displayed on the board." Hayate announced.

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka.

Match 2: Ice Wolf VS Ino Yamanaka.

Match 3: Sasuke Uchiha VS Rock Lee.

Match 4: Hinata Hyuuga VS Neji Hyuuga.

Match 5: Shino Aburame VS Shikimaru Nara.

Match 6: Choji Akamichi VS Kankouro of the Desert.

Match 7: Tenten VS Temari of the Desert.

Match 8: Gaara of the Desert VS Ryu Kitsune.

"You know your matches use this month to Train." Hayate told them before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Everyone made their way back to the village after that. Once at the village team 7 met at their usual meeting spot.

"Ok so I will be taking Sasuke out of the village for the month, Ice I believe Ryu is taking you for the month, and Naruto..." Kakashi said then trailed off.

"Naruto go to the hot springs and look for an older man with long white hair" Ryu told him.

Naruto nodded and left.

"Okay Ice-Chan pack your things for a month trip and I will meet you at the gate in one hour" Ryu said turning to Ice.

"Yes Ryu-ku-sensei" Ice nodded and left.

Sasuke and Kakashi has already left so Ryu started towards the gate.

After an hour Ice approached Ryu and called out to him with a loud "Hello" and a big smile.

"Alright you are ready... let's go. Kotetsu sign us out." Ryu said and after getting the ok he and Ice left.

"So Ry-" Ice started but was interrupted.

"It's Flame." Ryu said.

"What?" Ice asked him, confused about what he said.

"My name, It's Flame Vixen Fox" Flame clarified.

"Wait... Vixen? What's up with that?" She questioned.

"Multiple Personality Disorder, Vixen is the most powerful after me." Flame told her.

"Oh... So Flame-Kun what are you teaching me this month?" Ice asked with stars in her eyes.

Flame chuckled before answering.

"I am going to teach you about the Bijuu sealed inside you and I'm going to have you meet it" Flame informed her.

"WAIT WHAT!? WHAT BIJUU!?" She yelled out in question.

"You will see soon" Flame said mysteriously.

They traveled for an hour in silence, Well Flame enjoys silence and Ice was trying to wrap her head around the fact that she has a Bijuu inside her. After That hour they arrived in a clearing and Flame stopped her.

"We are here..." Flame said turning towards Ice. "First things First, make contact with your tailed beast." Flame finished then poked her forehead then her stomach and everything went black for her.

She awoke in a strange place. Sitting up and looking around she noticed the sky was black with dark purple that was swirling in someplaces and moving, almost like a void of some kind, the floor was solid sapphire blue with a golden pathway leading into the darkness. She decided to follow it. After walking for what felt like hours she arrived at a massive cage made of constantly moving blocks. Not knowing what else to do she called out.

"Is anyone there?" She yelled.

In the darkness of the cage a single dark blue eye with a black slit opened and stared at her.

 **"Ahh, you have finally decided to visit me in my lonely cage"** said a dark and booming voice that echoed through the land.

"U-uh m-my name is..." Ice gulped "Ice Wolf... a-and you are?" She asked obviously scared.

 **"I go by many names, Beast, Monster, and Bijuu, to name a few... but you can call me by my real name, Flame"** It said.

"W-what?" Was her response.

 **"Yes, my name is Flame Vixen Fox"** Flame said with an amused grin.

"So let me get this straight... you are a Bijuu sealed in me but you are also outside my body even though you are supposed to be in here? And how are you outside anyway!?" She asked.

 **"Yes, as for your second question, by splitting a piece of me off I was able to send it outside a few hours after I was sealed; the humans that sealed me had no idea how powerful I really was and therefore didn't expect me to get out."** Flame explained.

"That makes sense... I think" Ice said confused.

 **"This month I will teach to control my powerful chakra. I must warn you though, my chakra is far more powerful than the nine tails' chakra and as such it is far more potent. Imagine you summon one clone, now using the same amount of my chakra you would summon about 100,000 clones. Make sense?"** Flame waited for her to respond and once she nodded he continue. **Another thing you can do is summon me at any size you want, but I will only be a dragon."** Flame explaine.

"That's cool but how do I summon you?" Ice asked.

 **"Do the hand signs backwards dog and normal dragon. Backwards dog is instead of having your right hand closed and left hand over it, you will have the left hand closed and the right hand over it, this sign is the Fox sign."** Flame told her.

Ice nodded in understanding.

 **"I'm also going to teach you how to use the dojutsu you inherited from me"** Flame said seriously.

Ice adopted a wide-eyed look on her face but nodded nonetheless.

 **"Alrigh! Let's begin"** Flame announced then chuckled darkly.

Ice gulped.

**1 Week later**

Ice was standing in the field with a golden chakra cloak in the shape of a dragon around her.

"You have mastered this step so let's start with a few dragon based Jutsus." Flame said with a proud grin.

Ice got excited.

**1 Week later**

"You have mastered the first level of your dojutsu, I am proud of you!" Flame said happily.

**1 week later**

"I'm very impressed with your progress. Not only did you master the version one cloak and the first dojutsu stage, along with some dragon Jutsus, but you also managed to achieve the version two cloak, and a day before the final exam." Flame said in congratulations. "Now let's head back so you can rest" Flame said and began walking followed quickly by Ice.


End file.
